The Life of Two Eevees
by vivi05
Summary: Actually... after being discontinued, I plan to finally recontinue this, though I had no plans to originally, I have a lot more time on my hands than I used to and my writing has also improve so... if these first chapters interest you... look forward to what's to come.
1. Chapter 1: Sarina

Chapter 1

I awoke to the sweet aroma of Oran berries, my favourite morning meal. I had a long day ahead of me, heaps of hunting and fighting practice after that I would have some time to play fight with my friends. My parents were both Umbreons, I was still an Eevee, a cute little brown fox, however my parents said it was not long until I could choose to evolve into one of the seven evolutions our species has.

The day went by quickly, I felt tired after all the training but I had to fight my friends and we had a tournament to finish. It was just a little battle we were having but we like to call them tournaments because it makes them sound bigger and harder. We ran out into a small clearing in the forest and began our tournament, I was up against my friend Ahera. He was older than me and was close to evolution time.

I started the battle by charging at him with all the speed I could build, he managed to dodge my attack and I ended up skidding to a stop in front of a tree and stumbling. Ahera took this chance to bite at my hind legs, I howled in pain and leaped into the air. I turned around the moment I landed, he was glaring at me and growling in a very frightening way, however I still felt confident. I charged at him again, this time smashing into him and pushing him backwards, still on his feet, Ahera lunged at me and smashed into my body. I was sent flying back and I hit the basin of a tree. I was aching all over my body and embarrassing whimpers were escaping my mouth, "Ahera! You didn't have to go so hard on her" I heard the Picharisu known as Pichar yelled out. Pichar is only just older than me, we have known each other since we were really little.

I stood up and tried to ignore the pain, Ahera walked over to me and licked a bruise on my cheek. "Sorry Sarina, I hope I taught you not to mess with me" he said in his usual cheeky tone. Ahera was always a sly, cheeky friend, which was the very thing I liked about him the most, I've had a crush on him since we met, two years ago. I was with my parents foraging for berries in the forest when I heard a noise coming from a bush over to my left. After a while I couldn't bare the noise, not from annoyance but rather that my curiosity was getting the best of me. I ran over to the bush so I could investigate and without warning, Ahera jumped out at me laughing, "you should have seen the look on your face!' he said as he rolled around laughing. "It's not funny, you should be more careful next time" I said as I got back to my feet, even my parents were chuckling, then I heard an ear piercing howl to my surprise Ahera jumped up and ran off into the bushes.

I remember that day fondly, however Ahera wasn't always a very good friend. We argued a lot, mostly about small things, I also didn't like it when he slammed into me every morning that I came out late on days that I didn't have to train. "Sarina! It's time for you to come home darling" I was cut short of my daydreaming by my mother's voice, at that moment I got straight up and began to head back to my house. "Bye Sarine!" Pichar yelled as I bounded off. I reached my home in no time and my parents were there waiting for me, "how was the tournament sweetie" my dad asked me. "Well, I lost to Ahera" is replied in the most enthusiastic voice I could make but nothing could hide the disappointment I felt. I followed my parents into our little cave house and lay down between the two of them, "good night mum and dad" I said as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to the smell of fresh meat rather than Oran berries, today seemed different, my parents were just sitting outside the cave entrance leaning on one another. I yawned as I got up and stretched out my legs, I trotted over to my parents and saw some meat and a few berries on the outside. These berries were pink and smaller than the Oran berries, no doubt they were Pecha berries, my mother's favourite type of berry. "Sarina, don't you remember, it's your mother's birthday today" I heard my father say, the thought of me forgetting instantly washed over all other thoughts. "oh no" I thought, "oh mother I'm so sorry th-" I was cut off by my mother saying "don't worry darling, you don't have to train hard to day, you can go off with your friends". I was free, free to play all day, this was going to be a very busy day for me and Ahera, I really wanted to beat him in a battle. I ate two of our spare Oran berries and ran off to the clearing that we always meet in. to my surprise, Ahera wasn't already there, I sat and waited for him to arrive but he never came, I had waited too long, I finally gave up and decided to leave.

It was midday and the sunlight was just shining through the thick canopy of leaves above me. I was walking back to my home when a ratatta jumped out in from of me and charged straight for me, it only just missed me, I turned around to see it being joined by two other ratatta's. I let out a low menacing growl and I could see the fear in their eyes, after I was pleased with my growling I began to charge at the middle ratatta. I felt a rush through my body as I smashed into the ratatta and sent it flying across the ground, the others looked at me and made small cute growling noises. "Leave me alone or you'll end up like your friend" I snapped at them as I began running home.

I reached the cave my family knows as home but no one was there, this day was becoming more and more unusual. I went into the house and lay down, waiting for my parents to return.


	2. Chapter 2: Silver

Chapter 2

 **Author's Note: How this should work unless there's a unusual problem is that each chapter will have the other character's P.O.V separately written by the appropriate person for example chapter 1 was my friend writing as Sarina and this chapter by me as Silver.**

 **And just a quick disclaimer: I do NOT own pokemon or this story would not be a fanfiction it would be an official release and I would be swimming in money, now enjoy.**

I shivered against the cold metal floor underneath me.

"huh?" I muttered questioningly and open my eyes to my own horror, I was no longer in my home in the forests but instead, in some kind of a metal cage in a strange room with many machines that looked quite unusual, even for a human. I looked down at the metal ground to see that my reflection (thankfully) still looked the same. I was an average looking eevee called Silver, the reason why my name is silver is because of the white tips of my fur were slightly tinted with a silver color (colour). I had silky fur with a bushy tail that I liked to cuddle up to while sleeping that always wags behind me. I sighed and laid down when suddenly something struck me. Where were my parents? Could they be dead or are they back at the house, or worse what if they're in this place like me in a cage? I stood up on my hind legs and turned my head instantly as I heard a door opening and closing and footsteps soon after. An odd looking human with something I heard them call "glasses" on his face, entered the room, he wore a black and leather lab coat and had short hair that seemed unusual. He walked towards a nearby table and started fiddling with some things I couldn't make out and then he walked up to me and smirked. He opened the entrance to the cage and put his hand in to try and grab me. I was so panicked that I just stood there, frozen to the spot.

After a bit of effort he finally grabbed me and was bringing me to a machine with a tube that was slightly bigger than me and could probably fit me in it. It looked like a capsule and had red sides that seemed to glow with a panel and buttons on a side. Finally I regained focus and bit as hard as I could on his hand but it was as if he didn't feel it. I realized that what I bit wasn't his hand but actually a fake one! How this was possible was clueless to me and he merely snickered at my astonishment. By the time I got ready to bite his other hand he had already grabbed me too tightly and was setting me inside the machine, it was too late. I thought I was going to die, that I would never see my parents ever again or that I would at least be hurt horribly and tortured the rest of my life. He set me down and pressed on a button closing the glass capsule around me in the machine, I then saw him over near the panel activate something that made the machine make a loud buzzing sound and then fall silent. A form of gas was released and I started panicking. It was starting to make me drowsy and there was nothing I could do about it. A strange feeling suddenly enveloped me and I looked down at my paws to see them glowing a bright-silver colour, then the machine started humming louder and louder. I wasn't drowsy anymore I was scared. The man had a worried expression but he still didn't stop the machine, it just got louder and louder until finally it started shaking. I heard beeps and water dripping but I couldn't see what was making it, the man looked extremely panicked now and was doing something on the panel, I let out a scream and kicked at the glass capsule holding me in out of fear and determination.

I managed to kick the door of the capsule open and the man wasn't paying any attention, but right as I was getting ready to jump out I felt heat swell on my body, and I was hit by a strong force. The machine blew up and I was flung across the room next to the cage.

I groaned and got up, alarms were going off and red lights were flashing everywhere. The first thing I noticed was that there was a hole in the wall where the machine had blown up, the second thing I noticed is that there was a large amount of footsteps coming from outside the door. I dashed towards the wilderness trying to avoid debris from the explosion and once outside ran into a bush under a small tree. I saw multiple humans marching out of the building searching for something, searching for me. I decided to make a run for it while no one was looking and kept going until I reached a stream flowing through a meadow. I looked behind where I had ran and saw no one in pursuit so I proceeded to get a drink as a was exhausted.

I felt a little bit less tense from the drink when I looked closely into the water and let out a loud "Yelp!" and jumped backwards, I returned to the water to confirm my fears. My reflection no longer showed the ordinary e evee but some kind of colour variation instead. My fur had become a beautiful shade of silver and grey and my eyes had turned blue…

 **A.N: I am SO SORRY for the wait for this chapter, not that I even have anyone following the story at the moment but if you all follow, favorite or review my story It gives me the inspiration to write the next chapter. Please tell me if you like the story and if there is anything I can change!**


	3. Chapter 3: Ambushed

DISCLAIMER: I do not own pokemon!

Chapter 3

I was abruptly woken by a loud howling noise, it was oddly similar to the one I heard the very first time I met Ahera. I immediately stood up, my ears high above my head, pin pointing every noise I could hear, "hey, Sarina, why didn't you turn up at the clearing today?" Ahera said as he ran in through the entrance of the house. I jumped back, he had given me a fright, "don't do that" I spat at him "you should learn not sneak up on me like that". "Sorry, I thought you were awake, oh yeah, that howl was my father" he looked troubled as he said this, "what's wrong" I asked him. "N-nothing's wrong and no, I have not seen your parents" I felt like Ahera's reply wasn't truthful, "well, I am going out to look for my parents" I told Ahera as I trotted out the entrance of my home.

I couldn't find my parents anywhere around my house, the sun was setting quite rapidly and I was beginning to feel as if I had no hope of finding even another pokemon. As I walked along the small pathway that had formed from us traversing this route many times during hunting, I could hear noises, no, words, in a mysterious language yet somehow I could understand it. "Maybe we can find a Raticate in this forest, I heard that this place was popular for having pokemon an abundance of Ratatta". I wasn't sure who this could be so I hid in some bushes of to the side, to my surprise, I wasn't the only one out here, "Ahera! What are you doing here" I wasn't sure why he would be here but I hoped he wasn't stalking me like I was his prey or something. "Hey, shhh…" I heard the voice again, then another voice said "what! What!" I assumed they had heard us and I cut my breathing to as low as I could make it without feeling dizzy. I watched as two tall figures came into view, unlike anything I had ever seen, no fur, no large ears or even a tail. "Wait, those… no… they can't be" Ahera's jaw was wide open as he said this, "humans!" he whispered, I had no clue what these humans he talked about were. "What are you on about Ahera?" I asked him, he did not answer, he just stood there with his jaw open. Suddenly, one of these humans pulled out a small spherical object, it was black with two golden stripes on the top half and white on the bottom half. "Growlithe! See what you can find" the human on the left said, I had seen a Growlithe once, when I was just a pup. With a flash of white light, a Growlithe appeared in front of the human, my jaw was now just as wide as Ahera's. We both watched carefully as the Growlithe sniffed the ground and surrounding shrubbery until it reached us, something we hadn't thought about, it froze still and began growling.

I saw Ahera jump out and smash into it so I did the same, with our force combined, we were able to knock the Growlithe onto the ground and begin biting at it, "Growlithe, use your ember attack" the human shouted. The Growlithe began to grow hotter for a second and then a small ball of flames hit me, the ball exploded the moment it hit me, I was pushed back but managed to stay on my feet. However the knockback wasn't all, I was burned, my fur protected most of my skin but it would take a good rest heal the various wounds I did have. Ahera charged at the Growlithe and smashed into it so hard that the ground vibrated, the fainted Growlithe skidded along the dirt, the human who summoned it shouted out as he held the magical sphere out again, this time the Growlithe disappeared with another flash of light.

I thought I was finally safe but then the second human said something, "Those are really powerful Eevee's, use your last ultraball to catch the one you weakened". I assumed that the magical sphere was this ultraball, however I didn't like the idea of being caught, suddenly he pulled out an ultraball and threw it at me. As soon as it hit my head everything went dark, I tried to run but smashed into an invisible wall, I was so frightened that I kept smashing into this wall over and over again. After smashing into it four times, I was ready to give up, then, with a flash of light, I found myself back out in the forest, a large Flareon was standing next to Ahera and the two figures were gone. I looked around at the shattered pieces of the ultraball, "are you alright?" the Flareon asked me, I nodded in reply, "I am Ahera's father, your parent are back at your house, we were just out hunting together". I felt a lot happier and safer than before, we headed back to the cave that was my home, my parents were waiting there, the sun was gone and the night was growing darker. The day was very long and eventful but I needed to rest, bigtime! My parents had a long chat with Ahera and his parents but I heard none of it as I was already fast asleep, dreaming of tomorrow.

I awoke to no smell at all, surprisingly, I got up and yawned, my parents were still asleep but I still ran out of the house and towards our clearing. I was staring at the ground and not paying attention to where I was going when suddenly I smashed into something, someone, I jumped back and saw him. He was an Eevee but he was almost fully white, his body being an off white colour, "w-who are you?" I asked, "my name is silver." he replied…

 **Please Review, follow or favourite as it inspires us to continue writing the story,**

 **Also if you have any questions ask away and I'll answer at in the next chapter or in pm.**


End file.
